Do Too Times Infinity!
by co-to-nuts
Summary: Hollyleaf and Breezepaw have an encounter at the border. Hilarity ensues. CAUTION: both are childish, immature, and probably OOC. Read at your own risk.


**This is a oneshot (which we wrote TOGETHER) It has no time placement in the series. It was purely for fun. Ha. Take that. (ps, no setting either. They're just THERE - well, somewhere on the WindClan/ThunderClan border) We do not own Warriors. READ! REVIEW!**

**Also, this was written before Long Shadows, back when we thought Breezepelt was going to be named Breezetail. Plus, since it was before LS, it is Jaypaw, not Jayfeather.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"BREEZEPAW!" Hollyleaf yelled as loud as she could, but the retreating cat ignored her. That's it - she ran over the border and jumped on him. "YOU DIDN'T ANSWER ME, MOUSE-BRAIN! What was that for?"

"I refuse to answer to 'Breezepaw'." He meowed snobbily. "I am Breeze_tail_."

"How was I supposed to know?!" She demanded. "I wasn't in your camp however many days ago!"

"Uh..." He seemed to grasp for a reply. "I thought you three were supposed to have _mystical mind powers_?"

She glared. "_No_. That's Jaypaw's forte, not mine."

"So what are you good for? Nagging? Being a bossy-tail?"

"Better than being a _breezy_ tail."

"That was low."

She tilted her head to the side smugly. "Oh yeah, I went there."

He shook her off, just barely however, and managed to stand up, smoothing his fur down. "Well, you still didn't have to cross borders. You know how much trouble you'd be in?"

She shrugged and took a few steps back, sitting down. "There. I'm not on WindClan territory anymore."

He narrowed his eyes on her. "Brat."

"Whatever." She replied, smirking at him. "And if I happen to be a brat, then that makes _you_ a -"

He was in front of her in a dash, tail-tip firmly across her mouth. "LANGUAGE!"

She batted him away, spitting out hair. "Gross! You shed!"

He glared at her indignantly. "Do not!"

"Do too!" She stuck her tongue out childishly at him.

"Do not!" He copied the gesture.

"Do too times infinity!"

"Dern you."

"Gah, you're so annoying." Hollyleaf remarked, rolling her eyes. "Seriously, how immature _are_ you?"

He gave her a look. "_I'm_ immature? What about you, miss fancy whiskers? I don't see you all prim and proper and neat and tidy."

"At least I don't shed."

"You are _so_ infuriating!" He nearly yowled in annoyance, then he turned and looked at her. "So why did you want to talk to me anyway?"

"Oh, uh..." She looked down at her paws. "Well... You were out there... and I... hmmm... I thought it would be rude not to say hello..."

"You never told me hello."

"Well, hello. There, I said it. Now, I'll be on my way -"

"What's your hurry?" He asked, smirking.

She glared at him. "If you _must_ know, I was supposed to be on a patrol." She looked around for a moment. "Well, everything looks good here. I'll let this incident slide, just this once, but -"

"_Incident_?" He growled. "_You_ started it!"

"Now please, let's not be childish," Hollyleaf tried not to roll her eyes. "Let's handle this as mature warriors, shall we?"

"And what if I say no?"

"Well... You cannot say _no_."

"_No_!" He meowed smugly. "Ha, I said it."

She stared up at the sky. "Toms!"

"She-cats!"

She stared at him. "What?"

He shrugged. "You saw fit to talk about toms..."

"Are you blond underneath all that black fur or something? Honestly, you're worse than Ferncloud, and that's saying something!"

He started to reply, then looked confused. "I don't even know who Ferncloud is."

"Yeah, well, lucky." She meowed. "Now, if you'll excuse me - "

"Wait, wait, wait," he continued to smirk at her. "There has to be _some_ reason you wanted to talk to me other than politeness."

"Well, there isn't!" She quickly protested. "And even if there was - which there _isn't_ - I would not tell you!"

"Oh _really_?" He smirked more, brushing his tail-tip across her. "Really, really, _really_?"

Hollyleaf jumped back. "EEEWWW! We're related!"

Breezetail stopped, looking confused. "Wait....what?"

"Come on!" Hollyleaf rolled her eyes. "Don't you get it?" Clearly seeing he in fact didn't get it, she turned around and starting walking back into the heart of ThunderClan territory

"No I don't get it!" He called after her. After seeing she wasn't going to answer, he sat down, tilting his head in a confused manner. "Honestly, how does this pan out?"

* * *

**This wasn't serious. It was simply humor at it's best, hahaha. Yes, I know what you're thinking: they're **_**related**_**? But yes, indeed, they are, as everyone should know that - well, no spoilers. Just...think about it. Read. Muse. You might like it.**


End file.
